


Stephen's a pretty princess

by Paintergirlcm



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Stephens a pretty princess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintergirlcm/pseuds/Paintergirlcm
Summary: Time for Stephens face reveal but with a twist





	Stephen's a pretty princess

“I swear to God I will destroy you, ” Stephen tried saying in his most threatening voice, But it had little to no effect on his boyfriends anymore.

“But- But I lovies you” Dan replied trying to do his best OwO voice.

“I really despise you” Stephen started getting comfortable on his new seat, The Floor, pressing his back against Hosuh's legs. And resting his hands on the floor.  
Dan gently grab one hand and brought it up preparing the nail care kit to sparkle-fy Stephens nails  
Hosuh already had a comb in his hand along with spray and Hair ties. So many Hair ties. And they got to work.

*Hours later* 

“The fact that you guys are alive is only cause I would miss the kisses, ” Stephen said looking at his new ‘Pretty Princess Form’ as Hosuh and Dan dubbed it. Speaking of which he felt two kisses on both of his cheeks as payment for being a good sport about the chaos they just put him through. “This doesn't mean your forgiven” he stated but knew in his heart that the event was already tucked away in his memories.  
“Yeah yeah as if you could ever stay mad at us, ” Hosuh responded putting up all the Haircare products they had to use to get Stephen's mohawk under control “well now that that's done time to do the face reveal,” Dan said optimistically to which Stephen frowned“Shit! I forgot about that”


End file.
